Twin Sisters
by DevilishAbyss
Summary: A short story I wrote for my class a long time ago. Please Read and Review. Not really T rated, but not K rated either really.


There was once two sisters who lived in Manhattan in an apartment building. They both loved each other dearly, but their personalities were as different as day was from night. The older sister, June Wentworth, was reserved, kind of shy, and kind of a bookworm, but she was great with people. The younger sister, Alicia Wentworth, was more of an outgoing type of person. She loved going to parties, hanging out with her friends, and meeting new people. However, they loved spending time with each other and having days or nights where they do things by themselves, just the two of them.

One afternoon, Alicia had gone to get the mail, like normal since it was her turn too. As she was heading down the stairs, she accidentally bumped into someone and knocked down their packages. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." she said, stopping to help the man pick up his packages.

"Oh, it's alright." the man replied. "Just make sure you watch where you're going." He finished picking up his packages, along with Alicia's help, and kept walking up the stairs, not even bothering to thank her for her help.

"Well, that was rude." Alicia muttered to herself. Shaking her head slightly, she kept walking down the stairs until she got to the lobby, where all the mailboxes were. She went to their mailbox, the one that said Room 25, and opened it. Inside were some envelopes and a couple of magazines, both fashion. She looked through the envelopes, deciding to go through the magazines when she got to the apartment, and got two envelopes that were different from the rest. One looked like a party invitation, the other was a yellowish envelope, that had no marks at all on it. She decided to open up the party looking envelope first. She opened up that one and saw that it was indeed a party invite, to a place about a couple blocks down. As she started walking up the stairs, she went to open up the second envelope, but before she could, she ran into her sister June, who was going down to see what was taking Alicia so long.

"Oh there you are." sighed June, looking at her younger sister. "I thought something happened to you. Come on, did you forget it's shopping day?"

"No, I didn't." Alicia replied, playfully glaring at her older sister, the second envelope all but forgotten. "Question, you planning on going anywhere tonight?" at her sister's slow head shake, she started to grin. "Perfect. Because guess what I got in the mail." at this she held up the party invite that she had gotten and waved it in her sister's face. "Will you go this time, please?" Alicia pleaded with her older sister.

June hesitated, but when she looked at her sister's face, she knew she had to give in. "Fine, I'll go." At this, Alicia began jumping up and down in joy. "But on one condition." She stopped jumping and looked at June. "If I start to not feel well, then I don't have to go. Deal?" June asked, looking at her sister.

Alicia thought for a moment, then nodded. "Deal. Now let's get ready to go!" she said, starting to drag her sister up the stairs. "We have to get ready and go shopping still. It's a girls' day!" June chuckled at her sister's behavior, but allowed herself to be led back to their room.

Two hours later, the sisters were returning home. They were chatting and joking with each other, talking about what a great day they had. They opened the door to their apartment, when June felt something wrong with her stomach. June gasped as her stomach suddenly felt like it jumped up., and hearing her Alicia rushed out to the door, which was where June was.

"What's wrong June?" asked Alicia worriedly. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"It feels like my stomach just tried to take the most direct escape route, through my throat." June said. Then, she felt her stomach jump again, and she ran into the bathroom. Moments later, the sound of someone retching was heard throughout the apartment. Alicia ran into the bathroom, saw her sister at the toilet and went to help her.

"So, you aren't going tonight. Indefinitely." Alicia told June, slightly disappointed but wanting her sister to stay healthy. June shook her head slightly and tried for an apologetic smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Oh well, let's get you in bed and see what's wrong with you." The sisters went to June's bed and Alicia helped her lie down in it. "Now let's see what's wrong with you." She checked June's temperature, and was surprised that her skin wasn't hot or cold to the touch. She went, got the thermometer, and tried that, but it said that her sister's temperature was 98.5 degrees, which was normal. "That's odd, it says that you should be fine."

An hour later and Alicia still couldn't figure out what was wrong with June. "Alicia, I'll be fine." June said, seeing her sister's frustrated face. She went to protest but June wouldn't have any of it. "No, don't forget that you have a party to go to still and you have to get ready still, or did you forget? Hmm?" June teased her sister.

"But I don't want to leave you if you're still sick." protested Alicia. "Besides, I can always skip it, it's not as important as your health."

But June wasn't having any of that. "No, you're going tonight and that's final. No go to your room and get ready, you only have an hour until you have to leave. Now go." June said, making little shooing motions to her sister, getting a small chuckle in return. After Alicia had left the room, June said what she didn't want her sister to hear. "Besides, I have a feeling that something's going to happen tonight, and it isn't going to be good."

One hour later, Alicia said goodbye to her sister and left the apartment. She went to the building that the party was at, which was called The Boar's Hat, and realized that she had forgotten bring her lipstick. So she headed back to the apartment and went back to their apartment. She went to check on her sister since she was there, and saw that her lights were off. She went and kissed her sister on the head, but found that it was a little too cold. At this, she decided to pull up some more blankets to warm up June. After this, she went to the bathroom and found the lipstick that she was looking for. She applied it to her lips, but thought it was a little mashed up. 'Oh well,' she thought. After this, she went to her sister's room and whispered "Good NIght sis." After this, she headed back to the Boar's Hat. Around 11:00 P.M., she decided to head back to her apartment, having an uneasy feeling in her stomach saying that something was wrong.

As she got to the apartment, the feeling only increased as she saw the police cars and the ambulance. She ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, every step increasing the feeling that something was wrong, something bad had happened. She got to her and her sister's room, and the feeling turned into something worse as she saw the yellow police tape outside of their door.

She went inside to her sister's room, and there what she saw made her cry out and fall to her knees. It was her sister, lying in her bed, but the only difference was that there was blood all over the blankets and bed. But the worst part was her sister's face, it was contorted in a pose of agony and pain, like she had been tortured before. The police noticed her and before she could fall on to the floor completely, they caught her and helped her to stand on her feet. The cop on her left opened his mouth to say something, probably to console her, but he didn't get the chance to.

"Hey boss, take a look in the bathroom." a voice called from the bathroom, which the police had only just gotten to actually search and check. The cops went to the bathroom after making sure Alicia was alright, and Alicia followed them only to see a sight that chilled her to her bones. It was a message written on the mirror, written in the same ruby red that was the color of her lipstick. And then she realized that it wasn't from her sister using it or anything like that. No, it was from the person who killed her sister June, that had used the lipstick. And not for wearing it either, to give her specifically a message. The message read this.

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?"


End file.
